Enfants terribles
by RukiaGallega
Summary: UA. Es el primer día de Yachiru en la escuela y parece que no le va muy bien… Hasta que conoce a una niña de pelo verde con la que tiene bastante en común.


N.A: Siempre he querido saber cómo se llevarían Yachiru y Nel, pero parece ser que no van a aparecer juntas en el manga… :(

Como sea, hace algún tiempo (varios meses para ser sinceros) se me ocurrió este universo alterno dedicado a las dos niñas más traviesas de _Bleach _y por fin lo he acabado. Espero que os guste.

_**Enfants terribles**_

Yachiru observaba, con una mezcla de orgullo y satisfacción, cómo la gente a su alrededor se giraba para verlos pasar. Desde su aventajada posición en uno de los anchos hombros de su padre, podía ver las miradas de las aburridas personas que se cruzaban en su camino. Abrían mucho los ojos y se apartaban deprisa como bancos de peces dispersados a la vista de un tiburón. Yachiru había visto a uno de esos animales en un documental, una aburrida tarde de lluvia, y le había gustado la imagen. Era muy apropiada para su padre.

De pronto, el hombre se paró delante de un edificio gris, rodeado de una alta cerca gris y con un amplio patio de baldosas grises. Al lado de la entrada, un cartel anunciaba: "Escuela Infantil Pública de Karakura". Yachiru miró el edificio con aprensión y tiró de la oreja de su padre.

-_Ne, ne_, Ken-chan...

Su padre suspiró, presintiendo lo que la niña quería decirle.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Yachiru. Tienes que ir a la escuela.

-¿Por qué? Es aburrida y fea y gris... Yo quiero quedarme en casa con Ken-chan...

El hombre ladeó la cabeza para mirarla y sus afilados rasgos parecieron suavizarse.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que ir. Aprenderás muchas cosas, y puede que hagas amigos.- Al ver que la niña aún dudaba, suspiró, se rascó la barbilla y añadió.- Te traeré caramelos cuando salgas, ¿vale?

-Está bien...

Una horda de niños y niñas de unos cinco o seis años se congregaba en torno a la entrada de la escuela, escoltados por sus respectivos progenitores y bajo la atenta vigilancia de varios profesores. Los ecos de charlas vacías que compartían se vieron interrumpidos o transformados en cuchicheos de desagrado al ver a la excéntrica pareja que acababa de llegar: un hombre de mediana edad altísimo, de torso sobremusculado, con una profunda cicatriz que le atravesaba el lado izquierdo del rostro de la frente a la mandíbula y un parche que le tapaba el ojo derecho, vestido con vaqueros desgastados, botas militares y cazadora de cuero negro, de cuyo hombro asomaba una menuda niña de pelo rosa, grandes ojos granates y mejillas sonrosadas que llevaba un vestido negro con volantes de encaje blanco, zapatos de charol a juego y una pequeña mochila rosa pastel.

Una mujer cincuentona, de pelo gris y expresión amargada, se acercó a ellos con fingida resolución. Yachiru la recordaba de cuando había ido a visitar la escuela con su padre, era la directora o algo así.

-¿Señor Zaraki? Llega tarde. Su hija debería estar ya en el grupo que se le ha asignado.

El hombre se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a hacerle un leve gesto con la cabeza a Yachiru, que se bajó de su hombro a regañadientes. Su padre se inclinó para acariciarle el pelo con una de sus grandes manos.

-Tengo que irme. Pórtate bien, ¿eh?

Yachiru asintió y vio cómo su padre se alejaba entre la multitud hasta que la directora de la escuela la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia un grupo de niños. La dejó allí a cargo de otra mujer de unos treinta años con cara de caballo, que al cabo de un rato ordenó a los chiquillos que la siguieran a través de las puertas de sucios cristales del edificio. Yachiru sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido, como si se estuviera internando en alguna cueva desconocida llena de peligros.

Las primeras horas fueron peor de lo que imaginaba. Durante lo que parecieron días de interminables torturas tuvo que escuchar a la profesora de cara de caballo repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas cosas. Que si el funcionamiento de la escuela, que si el reglamento, y suma y sigue. A los diez minutos Yachiru ya había dejado de prestar atención. Luego, cuando por fin parecía que iban a empezar con algo interesante, Caracaballo dijo que les enseñaría el abecedario. ¡El abecedario! ¿Por qué tenían que empezar por algo tan fácil? Tío Plumas se lo había enseñado ya, además de los números, y tenía que admitir que él tenía una letra mucho más bonita que esos palos que hacía la Caracaballo.

Un agudo timbrazo la despertó bruscamente. Yachiru recordaba vagamente que eso significaba que era la hora del descanso. Por fin. Los niños y niñas a su alrededor se levantaron de sus pupitres y Caracaballo los guió de vuelta al patio.

Ya fuera, Yachiru no pudo evitar sonreír. Hora de hacer amigos. Seguro que ahora las cosas irían mejor. Yachiru miró a su alrededor para escoger su objetivo. Ahí. Cerca de donde estaba, había un grupo de cinco niñas parloteando animadamente. Las caras de algunas le resultaban familiares, debían de estar en su misma clase. Yachiru se acercó sonriendo aún más.

-¡Hola!- Dijo animadamente, atrayendo la atención de las niñas.- Me llamo Yachiru, ¿Y vosotras?

Las niñas se quedaron en silencio, mirándola de arriba abajo. De pronto una de ellas, rubia y con un vestido de encaje de color crema con un gran lazo a la espalda, soltó una risita.

-¿Habéis visto que pintas lleva la Pelochicle?

Las demás corearon sus risas y se sumaron a las burlas.

-¡Es cierto, mirad qué pelo! ¡Parece que lo tiene lleno de chicle!

-¿Y ese vestido tan anticuado? ¡Ni que fuera de su abuela!

-¿Le habéis visto los zapatos? ¡Los tiene llenos de barro! Seguro que ha estado jugando en un barrizal.

Yachiru no se había sentido tan humillada en toda su vida. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, con los gritos de "¡Friki, Pelochicle!" resonando a sus espadas.

Llegó a una esquina apartada del patio y se sentó contra la valla. ¿Por qué habían sido tan crueles esas niñas con ella? ¡Si solo quería ser su amiga! Yachiru notó que una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla y se restregó los ojos rápidamente. ¿Qué pensaría su padre si la viera así?

Yachiru se levantó, dispuesta a probar un nuevo intento. Comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la valla, buscando a alguien que pareciera más amigable, cuando de pronto vio la pequeña forma de una niña de su edad sentada en una esquina solitaria, con la cara pegada un libro de llamativos colores. Yachiru sintió la picazón de la curiosidad y se acercó sigilosamente. La niña continuó con la vista fija en las páginas de su libro aun cuando Yachiru se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de ella. La observó atentamente hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-¿Qué lees?

La niña dio tal respingo que el libro le salió volando de las manos, para acabar de alguna forma en su cabeza, como si fuera un sombrero. Yachiru soltó una risita. La otra niña, completamente colorada, lanzó un nervioso vistazo por debajo del libro antes de quitárselo de la cabeza, revelando una revuelta mata de corto cabello verdoso.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Yachiru, ¿y tú?

-Nel…- contestó la niña, aún sonrojada. Vestía un chándal azul celeste que le quedaba grande y una camiseta blanca muy gastada. Tenía grandes ojos marrones y una cicatriz que le atravesaba la frente, resbalando por el puente de la nariz hasta la mejilla.

-¿Qué estás leyendo, Nel-chan?- Volvió a preguntar Yachiru, echando una curiosa mirada por encima de su hombro. El libro apenas tenía texto, pero tenía una grande y colorida ilustración que mostraba a un chico de mirada pícara, con una brocha empapada de lo que parecía pintura blanca, frente a otro chico que lo miraba con curiosidad, ambos de pie al lado de una valla de madera a medio pintar.

-_Laz aventuraz de Tom Zawyer_- Contestó Nel.

-¿Es divertido?

-Zip.- Asintió Nel con entusiasmo. Parecía que se le estaba pasando la timidez.- Va de un niño muy traviezo que haze muchaz travezuraz.

Yachiru sonrió. Le caía bien Nel. Hablaba de una forma muy divertida. Se decidió a preguntarle algo que la tenía intrigada.

-_Ne, ne,_ Nel-chan, ¿qué te pasó en la frente?

La otra niña se llevó una mano a la cara, con algo que parecía miedo en sus ojos.

-Un niño malo hizo daño a Nel...

-Oh…- A Yachiru no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir. Sintió un súbito brote de simpatía por la niña. Yachiru era huérfana, su padre la había encontrado cuando era casi un bebé y desde entonces siempre había cuidado de ella. Yachiru recordaba haber estado sola y asustada, pero eso ya era historia. Sabía que Ken-chan mataría a cualquiera que le hiciera daño.

-Oye Nel... ¿te gustaría que fuéramos amigas?

Nel parpadeó sorprendida.

-¿Lo dizez de verdad?

-Sip- asintió Yachiru vigorosamente.

La cara de Nel se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Claro que zi! ¡A Nel le guztará que zeamos amigaz!

-¡Yay, qué bien!- Yachiru dio saltitos de alegría. Ya tenía una amiga. Cogió a Nel del brazo y la levantó, haciendo que soltara una exclamación de sorpresa, y la llevó a rastras a través del patio con una fuerza increíble para una chiquilla de su edad, mientras decía:- ¡Ven! ¡Vamos a buscar algo con lo que podamos jugar!

Dieron varias vueltas de acá para allá por el patio, sin encontrar nada que atrajera la atención de la hiperactiva Yachiru más de quince segundos, hasta que de pronto Nel tiró de su brazo, haciendo que se detuviera.

-¡No, por ahí no!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Yachiru contrariada. La otra niña se limitó a señalarle algo. Yachiru miró en esa dirección y se sorprendió al ver a la niña rubia que se había burlado de ella. Se volvió hacia Nel.- ¿La conoces?

-Zí, va a mi mizma claze. Ze burló de mi pelo...- Nel bajó la mirada. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

Yachiru le dedicó una mirada de simpatía, pero de pronto sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa. Volvió a coger a Nel del brazo.

-Ven, tengo una idea.

Unos diez minutos después, Yachiru y Nel se encontraban en un aula vacía del primer piso, convenientemente orientada hacia el patio. La primera niña sonreía como el pequeño demonio que era, la otra en cambio se veía nerviosa e insegura.

-Yachiru, no zé zi ezto eztá bien...

-No te preocupes, Nel-chan. Es sólo una bromita inocente- Yachiru vigiló por la ventana con una expresión que era de todo menos inocente. En sus pequeñas manos sostenía un globo de goma rojo brillante que había encontrado en su mochila, lleno de agua sucia conseguida mientras el conserje, que convenientemente estaba fregando un pasillo, no miraba.

Nel se asomó a su lado, y no tardaron en localizar su objetivo. La niña rubia del vestido color crema se acercaba por un lado del patio, rodeada de otras niñas como una princesita de un cuento de hadas seguida por su corte. Yachiru y Nel esperaron pacientemente, y pronto llegó su oportunidad: el grupo de niñas se acercaba al punto debajo de su ventana cada vez más y más...

El globo estalló al chocar contra su objetivo, derramando su contenido sobre su desprevenida víctima, y salpicando de paso a las demás niñas, que chillaron como ratones asustados. La niña rubia permaneció un momento en shock, mirando su ahora no tan bonito vestido empapado de agua sucia, hasta que volvió en sí y salió corriendo hacia el baño llorando como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Un piso más arriba, Yachiru y Nel se revolcaban por el suelo de la risa.

Justo en ese momento, el timbre que señalaba el final del recreo retumbó en todos los pasillos del edificio y en todas las esquinas del patio. Yachiru y Nel dejaron de reír y se levantaron con cierto aire de tristeza. Yachiru hizo un puchero. ¿Por qué lo más divertido siempre acababa tan rápido?

-Tenemoz que volver a claze- dijo Nel apenada.

-Si...- Yachiru se balanceó sobre sus talones, y de pronto sonrió.- Pero podemos volver a vernos a la salida.

Nel le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió entusiasmada. Salieron juntas del aula vacía, y se despidieron con la mano mientras se alejaban en direcciones opuestas, mezclándose con la multitud de niños y niñas que volvían a sus respectivas clases.

Yachiru se sentó en su pupitre, dispuesta a no dejarse desanimar por las aburridas lecciones. Mientras la señorita Caracaballo continuaba sus repetitivas explicaciones, Yachiru se puso a pensar en todos lo juegos a los que podría jugar con su nueva amiga. Incluso podría "convencer" a tío Bola de Billar para que le hiciera a Nel un patinete como el que le había hecho a ella.

Por fin, el timbre señalando el final de las clases sonó y en un segundo Yachiru recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble. Esquivó hábilmente los grupos de niños que se acumulaban en los pasillos, bajó un par de tramos de escaleras y salió por la puerta principal hacia la tan anhelada libertad. La tortura se había acabado, al menos, por ese día.

Yachiru miró a su alrededor y localizó una familiar mata de cabello verde entre la multitud de niños y padres.

-¡Nel-chan!- La llamó a pleno pulmón, corriendo hacia ella. Nel se giró, y al verla, sonrió y agitó una mano en su dirección.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Zí, mi abuela me eztá ezperando- La niña dudó un momento y añadió.- ¿Volveremoz a jugar juntaz mañana?

-¡Claro que sí!- Exclamó Yachiru dando saltitos de alegría. Nel volvió a sonreír, y de pronto le tendió el libro que estaba leyendo en el patio cuando se encontraron.

-¿Te guztaría leerlo?- Preguntó con una mirada tímida. Yachiru la miró sorprendida, pero pronto volvió a sonreír.

-Me encantaría, Nel-chan- cogió el libro y lo apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo. Nel le sonrió y agitó la mano, diciendo un alegre "Hazta mañana". Yachiru le devolvió la despedida y la vio alejarse. Entonces percibió una figura conocida por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Ken-chan!- Gritó de placer. Corrió hacia su padre y se lanzó a sus brazos con tanta fuerza que casi tira al gigantesco hombre.

-Hey- su padre la sostuvo con delicadeza en sus fuertes brazos y le revolvió el pelo.- ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-¡Sip!

-¿Y ese libro?

-Me lo ha prestado mi nueva amiga. Se llama Nel, habla raro y es muy divertida. _Ne, ne_, Ken-chan, ¿me leerás este libro antes de dormir?

-Está bien…

-¡Yay!- Yachiru alzó los brazos de pura felicidad. Entonces recordó algo.- Oye, Ken-chan, ¿y mis caramelos?

Su padre sacó una bolsita de papel de un bolsillo de su cazadora y la dejó en sus manos. Yachiru la abrió con avidez y comió un par de dulces, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea y guardó la bolsita en su mochila. Su padre la miró sorprendido.

-Los compartiré con Nel-chan mañana- explicó Yachiru, acomodándose en su lugar preferido sobre el hombro de su padre. El hombre se encogió de hombros, pero Yachiru creyó ver una luz de orgullo en sus ojos.

La extraña pareja abandonó los terrenos de la escuela. Yachiru se giró para verla antes de que desapareciera entre los demás edificios. Ya no parecía tan fea y gris. Yachiru se acomodó mejor en el hombro de su padre y sonrió para sí. Parecía que la escuela iba a ser divertida después de todo...

* * *

><p>N.A: La ropa que llevan Yachiru y Kenpachi está inspirada en el ending de la segunda OVA de <em>Bleach<em>. No tengo ninguna experiencia con niños y mis recuerdos de mi época en preescolar están bastante borrosos, así que me he tomado bastantes libertades en la ambientación y en los personajes. Intenté conservar la forma de hablar infantil de Nel, pero no sé si me salió bien...

Me gustaría hacer una segunda parte con Yachiru y Nel en el instituto, pero no se me ocurre ningún argumento, al menos no por el momento. Simplemente, me gustaría ver cómo reaccionaría Kenpachi ante la primera cita de Yachiru. ¿Soy la única que piensa que parece el tipo de padre hiperprotector? ;D

P.D: Como curiosidad, no sé cuanta gente frecuenta Google, pero por si no lo sabéis el pasado 30 de Noviembre hizo un homenaje a Mark Twain con una imagen de la escena más famosa de _Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer_, la misma que he descrito en mi historia, para celebrar el 176 aniversario de su autor. A quien no haya leído este libro, se lo recomiendo, es realmente divertido.


End file.
